The Overlord at Yokai Academy
by The Conquerors
Summary: It was a normal day until Yoda-like creatures burst into the classroom and proclaimed Tsukune to be their "Master." Rated T...For now... TsuXHarem
1. Evil can be found anywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own overlord or Rosario + Vampire

Evil is a complicated thing, and by that I mean it's all relative. Those who are doing the evil acts may not think of their action as evil but actually good, and in return people might see the acts of good as evil and the acts of evil as good. It's all very complicated. In knowing this heroes could actually be villains and villains actually heroes. It depends on how you look at it from your perspective. Which brings to the age old and true saying "evil always finds a way." But also brings us to a new one "Evil can be found anywhere even in the most unlikely places...

* * *

><p>Yokai academy has had many let's call them <em>unique<em> visitors in the past but not as strange as the group that was coming toward right now, the Minions an overlords most trusted well Minions, servants, and army. Their leader Gnarl still wore a fancy mystical silk robe draped around him with a stick with a crystal acting like a lantern on his back. In his past he was probably Brown like some of the others but age had turned him gray. He stood in the front and inhaled deeply.

"Yes he's here! I recognize the smell of evil in the air."

"MASTER! MASTER!" Asked a Brown Minion excitedly.

"Yes yes calm down. The master's here in this dark malicious school full of monsters and other evil beings...I like their outside decor! There couldn't be a better place for a future overlord to stay and learn. Now let's go!"

Gnarl led the minions out from the woods near Yokai and up to the main doors.

* * *

><p>Tsukune Aono sat at his desk in his main classroom. Miss. Nekonome was teaching the class about the greatness of cats and was finishing up her forty five minuet lecture on the <em>Lion King<em> after the students watched the entire movie. Tsukune wasn't really paying attention to it for his mind was on Moka rather than the great symbolic meaning that cats are proud creatures in the Lion King. Truthfully Moka's mind was on Tsukune and how a great friend he was (and maybe something more) and how delicious his blood was too. As was Kurumu's but with a little more perverted thoughts and without the blood.

Miss. Nekonome continued her lesson until a crash from outside the classroom door distracted her and the students. They heard what sounded like glass smashing in the hallway and other classrooms and then heard voices.

"Master? Master? Where is master?"

"No, No that's the wrong classroom you imbeciles. Giblet get out of that locker! Moldy stop looking up that girl's skirt!" This one was older and stood out amongst them.

Evil laughter could then be heard along with a girl's shriek, followed by the sound of a slap. Footsteps where soon heard outside of the classroom then stopped.

"Here, he's in this one!" The door flung open with amazing speed. The owner of the older voice stepped in and the student's eyes got wide with shock when they saw what looked an evil version of Yoda standing in the door way.

Gnarl scanned the students of the classroom until his gaze fell on Tsukune.

"Ah Master, there you are. It's so great we finally found you, nefarious and malicious deeds are to be done!"

"Wait what!" Tsukune said in shock before a couple of Browns ran to him shouting "MASTER!" picking him up in his chair and caring him towards the door with Tsukune holding on to the chair with a stunned face wondering where they were taking him.

"Hold on who are you, what are you things and where are you taking Tsukune?" Moka yelled at them. The Minions instantly froze and turned around to face Moka.

"Oooh pretty girl, pretty girl!" Some of the minions chanted.

"Oh, so sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gnarl minion master and trusted advisor to the overlords."

"What?" Moka asked in confusion.

"Yes you see overlords are a line of evil dictators to control and dominate the lands he conquers and possibly burn a few peasants in them it's all good business."

"And what are you things then?" Mizore asked popping out from a panel in the ceiling and falling down joining Moka.

"Another girl? Another girl!" The minions shouted at the appearance of Mizore along side Moka.

"Ah yes, we are Minions. The Overlord's loyal servants that do everything for the overlord from fighting enemies...mostly to kill them, ransacking buildings, and smashing containers, and anything else breakable for that matter. As it turns out this boy, Tsukune right, is the great, great, great, great, great, great, great,-"

"Is this going to take long?" Interjected Kurumu who was standing by Moka wondering what the creatures were doing with her _Destined_ One.

"Ohhh this one have big boom booms!" Said one minion before going into a fit of malicious laughter. Kurumu brought her fist up and was about to punch the minion for this perverted comment but Moka held her fist back.

"Forgive them. Minions have very small brains and don't know when to be quiet , I'll deal with him later. Also all of you seem to know the overlord quite well, are you his mistresses?"

**"What!"** Screamed all three and Tsukune in surprise. (Well Mizore said it in a louder whisper-like voice)

"W-what do you mean by mistresses?" Asked Moka a little shocked at being called something that would probably fit Ruby better.

"Well a mistress or mistresses are, how should I put this, an Overlord's female companion or companions."

"You mean like friends? Yeah we're Tsukune's friends!" Moka replied happily

"Well, well, I'm impressed Master you've only been an Overlord for a short period of time and you already have three mistresses the quickest time lapse without one I've seen in any overlord." Gnarl said turning to Tsukune who had a panicked and worried look on his face trying to figure out what the Minions were talking about.

"Any way Tsukune is the lots of greats grandson to one of the Ancient Overlords, making him a direct descendant and he's sixteen the starting age of all new Overlords making him our new one!" There was a lot of cheering and hollering from the Minions at this while the everyone else in the classroom sat there in silence. It then suddenly burst into an uproar of laughter.

"Seriously Aono an evil Overlord? Do you know that he's the biggest wimp in this school?" Laughed Saizou Komiya. Gnarl and the minions were unfazed by this however.

"Sire it seems that these worms doubt your power. Why don't you show them your evilness." Gnarl then quickly clamped the Minion Gauntlet onto Tsukune's right arm. Tsukune brought it up to his face to see what it was.

"W-what is this?"

"It's the Minion Gauntlet, sire. It allows you to control Minions to attack enemies and destroy objects or to call them back if there about to be killed by something or you want them to stop killing something. Use it to control your Minions by summoning them all forth to you, hold it up in the air!"

Tsukune thought why he should listen to some demonic-gremlin-Yoda-thing but nonetheless he stuck the gauntleted hand up in the air. It let out a low bellowing sound like that of a war horn. Everyone in the room stopped laughing instantly at the sound of this intimidating invisible horn.

The Minions instantly put down Tsukune's chair (carefully) and stood right behind him as did several other minions who were in other rooms of the school. Tsukune looked at his horde and saw he had ten of the Brown creatures and Yukari. Wait! What! Ten of the creatures with five holding Yukari.

"We found girl!" Shouted one of the Minions.

"Put me down! Put me down you things!" She screamed while struggling to get out of their grasp.

"Put her down guys...gently." The minions obeyed their new found Master and gently put Yukari in front of Tsukune.

"Tsukune? Are these things yours?"

"We have no time to explain this again Master. Now, you can lock onto enemies by pointing at them so your minions only attack them, or send them to get all these insolent sheep." Some of the students had a little bit of fear at hearing this not knowing what the minions could do but the main target in question: Saizou still maintained a calm composure and smirk. (But this could be debated on for he could have been bluffing or just to stupid to understand the danger)

Tsukune still bearing his good hearted nature (something Gnarl would have to change) debated weather or not is right to attack Saizou, then he remembered all the pain and near death experiences Saizou gave to himself and Moka. He extended his hand and pointed right to Saizou deciding to only attack him and not the other students (the evil choice given by Gnarl) with the horde of Minions. They charged toward Saizou yelling "ATTACK!"

Tsukune, the girls, Nekonome, and the rest of the students watched as the Browns jumped right on Saizou's desk and started beating him on the face with their clubs.

"Stop that you little punks!"

He screamed in rage as he transformed into a monstrel (or orc if you watch the Anime). Some of the Minions at seeing this got of his desk and ran behind him avoid his thrashing arms and jumped on his back repeatedly beating it and his head with their clubs. The girls were about to help out when Gnarl put his arm out to stop them.

"Sorry but the Overlord has to do this by himself. Don't worry he knows what he's doing." The girls hesitated in listening to Gnarl but complied anyway and let Tsukune and his Minions continue the fight on there own which they wondered if it was a good idea to take advice from Gnarl since he had great joy and emphasis when he talked about burning peasants.

"That's it I've had it with you things!" Saizou screamed. He put his hands up menacingly as if about to do something _creative_ with them.

"Quick sire call back your minions before that oaf destroys them all! Dead Minions aren't useful to anyone."

Tsukune brought his hand up again and it made the same bellowing sound. The Minions on Saizou instantly stopped attacking him and jumped off running right behind Tsukune and stood at attention as Saizou brought his hands down on his head with great force trying to kill the Minions that were previously on it (which is never a good idea boys and girls). The force of the impact knocked him unconscious with stars floating around his head. He fell to the ground with a thud that shook the whole classroom.

"That's it Master, now kill him and show him who the Overlord is!" Tsukune looked at the fallen Saizou examining the damage he had done. He could handle beating him up a little but not killing him. He looked back and saw the girls who were giving him worried glances that he might do it. He looked back at the unconscious Saizou and he just couldn't do it.

"I can't do it." Tsukune said looking down not knowing what the Minions would do to him since he can't bring himself to kill Saizou.

"I understand, you have more important things to do then waste your time on a worm like him! Come Master the world is like a sheep vulnerable and waiting for your minions to kill it!" The minions then picked up Tsukune and carried him out the door with him flailing trying to get down as the girls followed him out so they wouldn't lose him to the Minions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Greetings, my comrades in Evil! Some of you may think that Tsukune would not be a good Overlord since he is brave and kind-hearted and all that jazz. But I have seen potential in him as an Overlord. As said by the Wizard, "The Good don't know how close to Evil they really are."<strong>

**Sit back and enjoy the ride, my comrades. It does, after all, feature thousands upon thousands of tiny fluffy innocent creatures.**

**To kill.**


	2. Overlording 101

The minions ran out of the classroom ( still carrying Tsukune) with obvious joy that they found their lost master.

"Master! We found master!" They chanted happily in their jubilee.

"Awww. Isn't that nice? The little gnashers are overjoyed for your return and the era of blood and carnage you'll lead them through in building your empire!" Gnarl said adding in his _humor_.

"Look you got the wrong person, I'm not an evil overlord. I can't bring myself to kill anyone, and even if I try I'm not strong enough to defeat the weakest of monsters." Tsukune explained to Gnarl hoping to clear up the situation and not get into something that could potentially kill him. (which happens an awful lot to him actually)

"Nonsense! I know evil when I smell it. The blood of overlords flows through your veins. Evil is hereditary you know, and don't worry about fighting your minions will do that for you. Now why don't you practice using them. Extend your hand with the gauntlet to send your minions."

"Send them?" Tsukune asked unsure of what Gnarl meant.

"Yes when you send a minion he will run in front of you and most likely smash the most interesting thing or kill the nearest enemy, keep your hand extended and your other minions will follow him and help out bringing more chaos and destruction in their wake."

"Well what about my friends? I can't forget about them. I don't think they would be very happy with me if I became an evil overlord and started pillaging villages and towns."

"And killing heroes. Killing heroes is one of our main businesses. And don't be to sure about those girls. In fact-" Gnarl took a couple steps away from Tsukune giving space between the two.

"Three, Two, one"

"Why are you countin-"

"TSUKUNE!" Tsukune turned around only to be tackled off the chair by Kurumu.

"Tsukune! I never realized you were an overlord. Do you know I have a thing for bad boys?" She asked as she shoved his face between her breasts suffocating him. The minions at seeing this started giving loud whoops and hollars in amusment. **Bang!** A yellow basin fell on Kurumu's head knocking her out cold and dropping Tsukune who was gasping for breath but did enjoy the experience.

"Get off of him your suffocating him !" Yukari yelled at Kurumu before helping Tsukune up.

"Besides Tsukune likes my small breasts better. The evil look would look good on you Tsukune. You would also look good in black too. I can make you a black magical cloak, and other magic items for your brown things then you can go crush any opposing armies easier! Then when you come back and you're tired Me and Moka will take you into your bedroom for you to relax and together we'll make hot steamy-"

"Yukari!" Tsukune yelled at Yukari breaking her out of her fantasy.

"No Tsukune would be better with me." Mizore said popping out from a nearby trash can gaining a shocked reaction from Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu.

"If there's any body who plots an uprising or rebellion against Tsukune I'll freeze them." She said in the most calm and nonchalant voice clinging on to Tsukune. Moka then walked into the scene of this fight.

"Tsukune and his delicious evil blood belongs to me!" Moka yelled grabing Tsukune trying to claim him for herself and compete with the other girls. Unaware to them this wasn't exactly helping Tsukune with his case of trying to get out of being an overlord.

Tsukune looked past the girls (who were using him as a human tug-of-war game) to see the minions enjoying every minuet of the fighting in amusment, in fact a few in the horde were beating up each other no longer able to hold it in. He then looked to Gnarl who was giving him a smirk.

"It seems that your mistresses are estatic about you becoming an overlord. I don't think they mind do you?" Tsukune sighed. He guessed he could be an overlord or at least try it out for a little bit.

"Come master, you have to learn the basics of minion control. Excuse me, girls?" The girls stopped their fighting and turned to face Gnarl.

"As much as I love a good fight, and one for the overlord at that, he needs to learn proper overlording. Can you let go of him for a minuet?" The girls looked down to see a now dizzy Tsukune and releashed him.

"Thank you. Now to deal with the minions." Gnarl turned around to face the now fighting horde.

"Silence you miscreants and get in line! Show some respect for your master!" The minions instantly stopped fighting and got in a single-file line.

"Good now let's go outside." Gnarl began walking toward the exit with Tsukune following suite with his loyal followers (I.E His minions and the girls).

"Um excuse me?" The group stopped when they heard this voice and turned around. Standing there in a green army uniform was Ruby complete with saber and sergeants hat.

"R-ruby? Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Tsukune in shock. She paused for aminuet and came up with an answer.

"Well let's just say many, many, things have happened." The rest of the group just stood there in silence at this.

"Any way." She continued.

"The headmaster wanted me to become your assistaint to help in becoming an overlord."

"W-wait the headmaster knows about this?" Questioned a surprised Tsukune.

"Oh yes. I alerted the headmaster before we came here to get you. We're old drinking buddies." Said Gnarl

"Yes and he said he wanted me to help with my knowledge of black magic and-" Ruby continued before stopping a little bit and blushing.

"When we get to your tower we can go into your torture room and make sure all of the _devices _are working right and are fully operational." Tsukune's jaw dropped even though he should be used to it by this point.

"ooohh she's a keeper sire, and it appears you have yet another mistress. I can tell you'll be a fine overlord. Now, Let's go." Gnarl said leading Tsukune and his friends toward the doors.

They stepped outside the academy to come face to face with a group of Gremlins. The bunny like creatures were destroying and vandalizing school property smashing benches and eating walls and windows, sexually harassing girls by looking up their skirts, and worst of all eating all the snacks out of the vending machine (God have mercy).

To Tsukune and the girls this looked like another situation they would have to trouble them selfs with fixing. To Gnarl and the minions this looked like their source of enjoyment for the day as well as target practice.

"Ah it seems that these fluffly abominations have decided to attack this school. Perfect! This will be the best time to practice with your minions on killing things. As I was saying before to send your minions just hold your hand out. They'll go toward the most interesting thing to smash or kill."

_'This should be interesting.'_ Tsukune thought. He wouldn't reget killing them because Inner Moka or one of the girls would probally do the same thing to the fluufy creatures. He didn't quite think of this as an evil act since he was technically helping people. He lifted his gauntleted hand and extended it out. The minions suddenly ran towards the Gremlins clubs raised shouting "FOR THE OVERLORD!"

The Gremlins looked over to see the horde of minions charge toward them. The minions swarmed around the first several gremlins and beat them over the head with their clubs. The frail bodies of the Gremlins weren't able to handle the punishment form the minions and fell dead after a few hits much like sheep. The minions then moved on killing Gremlin after Gremlin as they went. The Gremlins at seeing their comrades die started to run way in fear of these minions.

The minions ran after the Gremlins not letting their source of enjoyment get away. Once they were in close enough range they jumped on the Gremlin's backs and hit them over the head with their clubs killing them too. Some minions even took hold of the Gremlin's bat-like ears when they were on their backs using them like reins and riding them around like tiny horses.

"Yeaaaaaaah. Bunny go fast!" Shouted the minions riding the Gremlins.

"The fact that they look like bunnies makes them even more fun to kill." Gnarl remarked. He then looked over and saw the girls were about to join into the fight and help out Tsukune. He went over to stop them.

"Can you girls not help the overlord whith this fight?" He asked. The girls stopped and wondered if it was okay to let Tsukune do a fight by himself. They would have liked to help to make sure he's safe and also they too wanted to kill some Gremlins. Gnarl noticed this and reassured them.

"Don't worry. I only want the overlord to fight by himself so he learns about using his minions. Once he's done this you can help him in any fight and help his minions spread the blood, destruction, and carnage." Gnarl may have imagined it but he could have sworn he saw the girls smile a litte after he said that.

Tsukune was enjoying himself. He was actually able to fight a monster on his own. Granted it was small bunny like one and he was using creatures to fight but he was controlling them that had to count for something. As his minions were killing off the Gremlins he noticed one of them siting on a high fallen pillar replicating several from it's self making new one.

"Master that's the leader. He's making more Gremlins, kill him and stop this incessant spawn. Use a minion sweep to get your minions up to him. Move your hand around to make your minions move in a group to command them through more intricate pathways. Once they get near an enemy they'll do exactly what you would expect them to do. Kill it." Gnarl said to Tsukune.

"Right!" He stuck his hand out and started moving it around the minions stopped what they were doing and followed in the same directions he was moving it. Using the minions sweep he led the minions in a big clump up the pillar up to where the Gremiln was. When they got to the top several minions swung their clubs at his head smacking it with a sickening crack.

The real Gremlin fell over dead and his clones disapperated . The minions went into a cheer for their victory shouting at the sky. Tsukune then noticed that were the gremlin had died there was a brown glowing ball where he used to be. One of the minions took it in his hands and carried it to Tsukune.

"For you!" He said giving Tsukune the ball.

"What is it?" He asked examining the glowing sphere. It then suddenly dissappeared in his hand.

"W-what happened!" He yelled in shock.

"That was life-force master. It's the energy that lives inside all living creatures. You'll need to harvest more in order to summon more minions, but I'll explain that at the tower. Come sire, and well done n dealing with that Gremlin. I told you, you have the blood of overlords in you." With that Gnarl walked off towards the woods as the minions picked up Tsukune and carried him off towards his dark tower with the girls following him...again. None of them noticed a certain purple haired spider girl watching them from afar.

"Kuyou would want to hear about this." She said before running off.

**AN: Greetings again. The killing of fluffy creatures has commenced with more on the way. As said by the summary this will also be a Tsukune X Harem fic with them as his mistresses and what not in case that case that wasn't apperant. The next chapter will have the wait for it...the Dark Tower. As said last time enjoy the ride my comrades in evil. There will be more killing of fluffy creatures and heroic heroes (yuck) and evil wannabe's. -Conqueror C**


End file.
